the_howling_coastfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Blackmoore
The House of Blackmoore ''(informally House Blackmoore)'' is a relatively minor Lordaeronian born house that makes its home within Faewood Valley, a border barony within the Kingdom of Gilneas. Following the death of his uncle, Thomas Blackmoore, Alverdo Blackmoore was made head of the House and of Pineridge, their ancestral home in Tirisfal. Swearing himself and his house to the Kingdom of Gilneas, the small territory was given a small retinue of guards to ensure that should it be discovered, it would be able to hold out long enough for evacuation. The house was later granted the region of Faewood following Cladriah Felweaver's removal as head of the region after the Second Range Rebellion. As with all members of the Duchy of the Headlands, they are a part of the Blades of Greymane. = Holdings = ---- Within the multiple branches of the house of Blackmoore, the living family members have taken to populating and laying claim to the following, be it ancestral land, gift, or earned via conquest. Pineridge The family's ancestral home of Pineridge is currently under the protections of a force funded by the Blades of Greymane, located in the far western portion of Lordaeron. (The Tirisfal Glades) It is currently under the rule of Lord Alverdo Blackmoore. Faewood Valley The Barony of Faewood Valley is a region within the greater Duchy of the Headlands, a barony, Faewood Valley is nestled in the mountain region bordering Silverpine, Hillsbrad, and Gilneas. Despite it being around for thousands of years. The lands were barely touched, and forgotten. Currently, Faewood is under the rule of Lord Alverdo Blackmoore. Blackmoore In the eastern portion of Lordaeron, bordering the Thondroril River, the County of Blackmoore''' '''is a sizeable county that runs along the riverside and sits on the Darrowmere Lake. Once a protectorate state of the Duchy of Gavenstead, the lands now remain independent, protected by the Citrine Eagle, as well as a sect of the Blackmoore Guard. It is currently under the rule of Highlord Zaria Blackmoore. Astordale The Duchy of Astordale is a low valley hidden away by the mountains of Lordaeron, just north of the Thondroril River. On all sides it is surrounded by mountains, and has recently gone under construction after efforts for claim and conquer of the Duchy from the efforts of Highlord Blackmoore. It is currently under the rule of Highlord Zaria Blackmoore. = Family Heirlooms = ---- The Blackmoore Signet A ring was crafted for every member of the Blackmoore line, be it by marriage or blood, those who have grown to become of age has received this precious piece of jewelry symbolizing their roots as well as what is important. The words, "Never Forget Home", are carved in to every single ring handed out to a Blackmoore. Leonard Blackmoore's Pocket Watch After being damaged heavily for many years, and left alone in the dark lands of Tirisfal, Leonard Blackmoore's iconic pocket watch has been restored to its original state. The value of said object is debatable to some, but its personal weight to the family cannot be ignored. The Blackmoore Blade; Oblivion When Henry Blackmoore first wielded a wooden sword and sparred like many boys his age, he knew that the soldier's life was his calling. When he took up the mantle as Lord of House Blackmoore, a weapon was crafted in honor of his newly formed House. Oblivion was and still is a sword built in the man's image, taking three years of meticulous inspection and a strong need for perfection. A Warrior was only good as the skill he possessed, but Henry wanted demanded generations of the line to be wielding Oblivion. Solid gold with the House Blackmoore sigil makes up the hilt while the blade itself was a mix between titanium and true silver. More recently, the sword has been heavily imbued with Holy Light as a means to counter the ever growing undead controlling Lordaeron. =Notes= ---- *The House of Blackmoore is not affiliated to Aedelas Blackmoore in any way. *The House of Blackmoore is that of Gilneas Peerage, Lordaeronian Peerage, and most recently Alterac Peerage. *While loyal to the Blades of Greymane, the Blackmoore twins have chosen to use their influence to attempt to better the state of the Kingdom of Alterac as primary leaders of the Citrine Eagle. Category:Houses and Clans Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:House of Blackmoore Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Alterac Peerage